


Scent of a Woman

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sense of smell conveys information not communicated by the other senses. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "bath" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

The body is found on a garbage scow. It takes them all morning to gather evidence, talk to the crew, and return to the precinct.

Montgomery gets one whiff and orders the foursome to go home and shower.

They reconvene after lunch, all freshly scrubbed, in clean clothes. Beckett’s in a surprisingly good mood under the circumstances.

It’s not more than ten minutes before Ryan and Esposito are exchanging knowing grins.

“You told them.” Beckett hisses at Castle.

“I didn’t.” He objects.

“What did you say?”

“No-thing. I swear.”

She inhales deeply, realization lighting her eyes. “You smell like cherries.”


End file.
